Kaizoku Plus Vampire!
by Kamen Rider ZER0
Summary: The beginning of an epic adventure. Join this group of inhuman space pirates as they turn earth into their next conquest! Along the way they shall fight Zangyack as Kaizoku sentai Gokaigers! Follow these young men and women in their adventures across our wonderful globe, adventure and action await you now grab if with your hand! Rated M for language.


**OverNerd04: Hello and welcome readers to the remake chapter of OverNerd04 that's me….**

 **Kamen Rider ZER0: and Me Kamen Rider ZER0, these will be rewrites of a fic we worked on together called Gokaiger + Vampire, slight change is to Kaizoku + Vampire but you get the gist. It's...been awhile since we worked on this here.**

 **OverNerd04: and we've grown as readers and as friends. But you're probably wondering why now?**

 **KR ZER0: Yes why now...well it's the 40th anniversary of Super sentai and as of September 4th 11th, Super Sentai will hit a milestone of 2000 episodes in total. So how will they celebrate, take the current greatly written series Dobutsu Sentai Zyuohgers, and pit them against one of the best Sentai in history, Kaizoku Sentai...GOKAIGER! I loved how the narrator shouted that.**

 **O.N: what's more it's funny when we heard marvelous was coming back i said to Z0 "would it be great if the entire gang came back and it was a two parter?"**

 **Z0: And like 5 days later, set photos from the two parter special showing all 6 Gokaigers side by side with all 6 Zyuohgers. We took that as fate slapping us and telling us get back to work jackasses!**

 **O.N: Z0 been a busy man with his kamen rider ghost yokai chronicles and Friendship is timeless starring kamen rider den-O and the pony of friendship is magic give those a read and shout out to our boys Gammatron and Seanzilla!**

 **Z0: I've been a busy guy, but as it works out both...well actually one of my co writers is on a sort of break due to real life things, the other is kind of erratic in work schedules, and that just so happens to line up perfectly.**

 **O.N: And thankfully we've gotten official rangers keys since gokiager ended no seriously despite it ending...they did not want to stop making keys.**

 **Z0: We got keys for everything. Oh you're a new Sentai: Ranger Key! Oh another new Sentai Ranger Key! Oh you never actually fully appeared in your show or where a literal one and done...RANGER KEY. Even Kamen Rider and Metal heroes got Ranger Keys, OOO's different forms got Ranger keys for one off use, and turns out there are Metal hero keys for them to use as well...because...well just because they met New Gavan in the crossover film and someone said why the hell not.**

 **O.N: we have our own explanation and ways to bring in these keys so look forward to that readers.**

 **Z0: Spoiler alert: it's all thanks to a certain Super Sentai Number 1 fan.**

 **O.N: also we will be changing it up from last time as we have wider options but you must be curious about the go-busters to ninninger keys...we'll give that answer in good time, right now we just want to take the time to explain the important stuff now.**

 **Z0: Indeed.**

 **O.N: and as we took our break me and Z0 have learn some interesting sentai things.**

 **Z0: Quite a few really, we've also gotten better at writing, and we have a much….MUCH better system than before now as well thanks to Google Drive.**

 **O.N: Shout out to you google users if you want to cowrite Google drive is the only way to go.**

 **Z0: It really is, it works so much better than our old method. Which was, believe it or not we would just go back and forth with one another using the Private messaging system of Fanfiction, then we'd collect it to a doc and each individually correct things.**

 **O.N: it was...a...a...MASSIVE...failure. But we were young.**

 **Z0: I was 15 to be accurate.**

 **O.N: But look back up to explain how we are now.**

 **Z0: Exactly, so this is a massive Rehaul of the old story, we are taking the same exact concept, and tuning it up with all that we know how to do now. And the old one was...surprisingly popular, so if that mess of a collaboration was so well liked, I think I can allow my Ego this and say this will be good.**

 **O.N: yes we like to thank those who supported the original version your support is why we didn't give up on this. So here some stuff out of the way no oc sentai like last time...it might become too much and we might devoid from the main story too much and the amount of keys we have now give us a lot more room to work with.**

 **Z0: Indeed, the Gokaigers already on a pseudo OP level, due to A, they are mostly aliens, Hell Marvelous is some humanoid alien with super strength to rip apart a titanium shock collar...and breath in freakin outer space! And B: when they become past sentai, they perfectly copy all their powers, as seen with them being able to become super modes.**

 **O.N: We will also be giving them megazord keys from the start.**

 **Z0: That was...that was something the show should have done...for the reason that it fits better with their pirating theme, if they pirate the mechas too. Not to say all the insane forms GokaiOh has as is won't be in this, but...why half ass it with just letting them form change is the point.**

 **O.N: So for those who watch the movie megazord keys appeared in this means we're changing the Go-Busters grand power.**

 **Z0: It's not that important but still it will be awesome.**

 **O.N: Also heads up...for those who look up and see the toys...yes...yes we will be using the akaibaranger keys…..yes….Akibarangers will be in this,...because if we don't use them then it be a blow to our pride as writers who uses all materials.**

 **Z0: But we'll try to not make the usage of them...as cringeworthy as the show was at some points. It was funny...but eh...it had some clear faults in it.**

 **O.N: i apologize now to you Ryuji Sainei aka Banban of Dekarangers me and Z0 know you fucking hated Akibarangers on the off chance you're reading this we apologize good luck with Gavan in Space Squad.**

 **Z0: We apologize to any readers who loath Akibarangers as well, don't worry Gai shall be our tool to speak our thoughts in the story as well as yours.**

 **O.N: we also apologize to Marvelous, Joe and Luka...trust us..the akibaranger chapter...will not be their favorite.**

 **Z0: Nope, speaking of which, I can't help but think that Luka and Gai's actors are back on the Sentai set fresh out of the sound studio since both of them have regular work as voice actors.**

 **O.N: Check out them in Digimon Adventure Tri!**

 **Z0: Indeed, now, as I'm assume readers, you're asking when will this intro end. It will in just a bit, we just have a little more to say...but we shall make it up to you in great stride**

 **O.N: indeed for we are also celebrating….SUPER HERO YEAR! Also depending on how this goes we might start reviving Z0's other fics on his page...cause….*sees the massive dust mountain***

 **Z0: We shall see with time! Anyway I think we've spent enough time on this.**

 **O.N: Let's Gokai Change!**

 **Z0: Hold on I need to go kidnap someone from my Ghost cast for a second. Whisper! I need you to do the Gokaiger narrator bit again!**

 **Disclaimer(Gokai Narrator): This story is nothing more than a pirating of the works of the past. The two writers have no claims to any of the legal material, but are doing it out their own will of fun, they shall do their best to enjoy writing and entertaining you. Be sure to Enjoy!**

 **O.N: Now Readers here our special prologue retelling the legend war!**

* * *

"Gahh!" a Mecha shouted in five voices as it was bombarded by laser fire. The Mecha was tall 44 meters tall, it's legs from the waist down here colored in a black metal with the right leg being black armored with a snake head as it's foot, while the left leg was yellow with a saber tooth tiger head acting as the foot; the upper torso was solid red in color with a western dragon head poking out of the center of the chest, the right arm was blue with a shark head as it's fist, and the left arm white with pink accents and ended in a bird/phoenix head. The Mecha's head was knight like with a red helmet with wings along the side, and it had a huge broadsword strapped to it's back.

"...sona...Gosei Great…" a teenager clad in a suit white from the waist down but his entire support torso was bright crimson red with a gold stripe down the front and a golden crest resembling sharp dynamic wings in the center of his chest, his helmet was matching red, with a black visor over his eyes, and a mask over his mouth that formed lips, and the side of his helmet had a dragon painted on both ends.

"Arata we gotta go! It's gonna blow." a second teenager in a blue version of his suit but his wing crest resembled waves, and his helmet had a shark on the sides. "Let's go."

"...Gomen nasai Gosei Great!" the red clad leader said as the five pilots of the robot were forced to evacuate their machine.

As five warriors jumped out they turned to see their machine...in a massive graveyard of other machines; one was a large mecha with it's torso red and black arms, it's chest seemed to resemble fangs, and it's head had a metal plate mouthguard and two horns on the side of the head, one of which broken now. Another mecha made up of animal machines, such as a bison, shark, tiger and eagle was among the destroyed, only a red lion themed mecha roared as it fell to the ground around the others. The last one was one the 5 teenager heroes recognised, it's body made up of five animal mechs resembling origami and forming a large samurai, it's sword lodged into the ground next to them.

"Tono-san…" GoseiRed muttered.

"Minna." a voice called out to them. The 5 turned to see a heavily armored figure run up to them, his arms and legs covered in silver armor with sharp edges all jutting outward, his torso was layered silver, black and gold and almost looked like a lion's head with green glowing eyes. His helmet resembled theirs with two golden lions along the sides of the helmet, a red visor, and a silver mouthplate and top portion of the helmet.

"GoseiKnight!"

"You're alright...where Datas."

"..." the figure called Gosei Knight slowly gripped his armored fist at the mention of that name. "Gomennasai…" he said slowly

"What he's hurt don't worry we'll fix….he is hurt right...right?" GoseiPink asked.

"..." GoseiKnight just growled under his breath, it was like he was gritting his teeth if he had any.

"...no...no you don't mean…" GoseiYellow gasped.

"Not datas…" GoseiBlack added feeling the same frustration as Knight.

The moment of mourning was soon ruined by the sound of footsteps getting the attention of the 6. They looked back to see foot soldiers marching up to them. Their bodies pure silver with black markings. Their body armor was thick, and they had huge helmets with flat tops, they also had weapons which could best be described as a cudgel with an axe blade along one side. Some held them upside down revealing the axe blade house a trigger to double these weapons as firearms

"Resistance is futile...destruction to Super Sentai!" they chanted taking out their cudgels and charging before GoseiKnight visor flashed red and he mercilessly shot them all down.

"Hurry go! I shall hold them off!" Knight ordered holding up his Leon Laser before he unfolded it into sword mode. "Leon Laser Sword!" he shouted as he began to slash at the foot soldiers sending them stumbling back. His laser blade cutting through their metallic bodies.

"Don't die!" GoseiBlack said as they all ran.

"Ganbatte GoseiKnight!" Pink called out.

"Oh!" he called out as he stabbed 3 foot soldiers before slashing them in half. "Sa...ima wa...watashi no turn!" he shouted charging at them as he began cutting through them with his sword.

* * *

The Goseigers ran through the rocky badland terrain as they used their Gosei Blasters to shoot down any of the foot soldiers that seemed to just appear out of nowhere in large groups.

"Where are we going?" Yellow asked.

"Right now all we can do is try and regroup with other sentai." Red explained shooting another foot soldier.

"If those...remains are an indication we are not the only ones to fight off these...Zangyack." Blue huffed feeling out of breath from all that has transpired so far.

"...Datas…" pink cried she knew it wasn't the time but she wasn't ready to believe it.

"How did all those other Sentai lose?" Black asked as they took the moment to just breath.

"We may have underestimated their fire power just a little…" Blue admitted shaking his head. "But this number of...troops, this is an all out invasion on the planet."

"How could the amass so much power...and so soon?" Red asked looking at the battleships still floating in the sky. "No matter how many we took out…"

"They kept coming more and more…" Black growled.

"They aren't playing around...unlike our enemies i think they're going all out...and it didn't give us time to prepare."

"We can't just give up…" Yellow added as she comforted Pink.

"Of course we're not!" Black argued with his sister.

"Minna!" Red shouted getting their attention, "...we have to fight...for Nozomu...and everyone who still believe in us."

"We can't afford to stop now…" Blue agreed.

"GoseiKnight would be disappointed in us if we did...he's still fighting." Black spoke up as they saw more troops coming. "Well...i think break's over."

"Hai…" Pink sniffled.

"Minna, ikuze!" GoseiRed ordered as he pulled out his Skick Sword.

Before they could move though a shout stopped them before a long silver whip shot out and struck the incoming troops making them stumble back before exploding. The Goseigers looked back in shock as two figures landed before them. The first was a Red Senshi with a yellow accent on his chest and large blue goggles on his helmet. His cape fluttered about with that of the figure next to him. This figure was all white save for the red cape, and the rainbow streak down his chest, boots and helmet.

"There you are...34th." the Red called out as he walked up to them.

"Good to see you kids are doing okay." the white figure laughed.

"Omai…senpai-tachi!"

"Gorengers..JAKQ…" GoseiYellow noted.

"Akarenger!"

"Big One!"

"Senpai...thanks." Black bowed with his sister.

"We have gathered the other Super Sentai and preparing to mount an all out attack." AkaRenger spoke up as he lowered his weapon. "Will you fight with us. Goseigers?"

"Now more than ever, we need to all stay together."

"For humanity...for the fallen friends...for earth." Blue added.

"We'll do anything to protect this wonderful world." Red stated the others nodding in agreement.

"Because that is a tenshi's mission." a voice said as GoseiKnight had caught up.

"Goseiknight!" they all beamed.

"I will not fall till i avenge our friend." he exclaimed before he tensed as they were suddenly surrounded by the foot soldiers from before but now they had new troops with them.

This one was much more bulky and armored, their armor blue, with large shoulder pads and their arms huge blasters with claws at the end of each.

"Gormin...and Zugormin." Big One addressed as they all got into battle ready stances.

"VEGA SLASH!" at that the Gormin foot soldiers were destroyed by a flying slash wave attack.

"Sona waza…" AkaRenger muttered.

The 8 looked up to see two more heroes running up to them. One clad in black and navy blue with two ear atop his helmet, and 100 stamped on his chest armor. The other white and orange with an X mark.

"DekaMaster, DekaSwan." Big One said as DekaMaster began cutting down the Zugormin in his path.

"Super Sentai, leave them to us!" DekaMaster shouted.

"Ha!" two more voices shouted as a black knight with gold horns and a cape shouted as he slashed more down clearing a path. "AkaRenger, BigOne! Leave this much to us! The rest are waiting for you!"

A Female Shinken Red followed as she slashed down more of the Gormin foot soldiers. The next batch of soldiers were quickly destroyed by a surge of fire and Ice.

"Ha!" Wolzard Fire shouted bashing a Zugormin with his shield before slashing it down. MagiMother freezing more of the Gormin to be cut down by Black Knight Hyuuga and Hime Shinken Red.

"Zuban!" a voice shouted as Great Sword Man Zuban began to kick the gormin out of his path.

"Signalman! Reporting for duty!" the blue armored figure said as he used his baton to strike down a Zugormin. "I am here to protect the Earf!" he saluted.

"minna...arigato...Super Sentai...GO!" AkaRenger ordered.

"Hai!" they shouted following the first Red Senshi a she lead them away from the Gormin.

The gormin suddenly stopped as two figures cut off their path. One wearing armor of black and gold resembling a Lion, the other in green chameleon armor. Both growled before forming orbs of gold and violette energy that they shot at the grunts tearing them apart in a violent explosion.

"...good luck...Jan." the lion warrior muttered while crossing his arms. "Ike." he nodded to the girl next to him before they charged at the rest of the Gormin.

"You are a million years too early to face off with Rio-sama!"

"Goseired." Akarenger he said, "pay close attention of the support we have and the hopes we carry."

"Hai! Dai-Sempai!" GoseiRed nodded before they all jumped off the cliff ahead of them. All 8 of them soaring through the air before landing in a large open field.

As they landed they turned back to see the great force behind them, fighting with them. All the Super Sentai before them had joined forces and where behind the Goseigers. AkaRenger stepped forward leading this army of heroes to the world.

"Oh…" the Goseigers blinked seeing the endless army before them.

"I know...there so many…" A male ShinkenRed spoke.

"Tono-san...you're all alright we saw shinkenoh and we were worried."

"We have all suffered great losses." GaoRed spoke walking up next.

"But today, Super Sentai has pulled all its forces together for one reason." TyrannoRanger spoke.

"Even if you die don't worry...death isn't all that bad." AbareKiller chuckled.

"Speak for yourself." DragonRanger sighed standing next to his brother.

"Super Sentai!" AkaRenger shouted, "Today we shall show the entire universe...no one messed with our wonderful Earth!"

"OH!"

"..anyone else feel a weird feeling swell in their chest?" Go-OnRed asked.

"Good I thought old age was beginning to get to me." Red Falcon sighed holding up her sword.

"Jan stop bad Jan wait till we get the ok." GekiYellow told her eager teammate.

"I can't help it…" GekiRed said cracking his knuckles rpeatedly.

"I have to say...i never expected this day we all get together…" Big One chuckled.

"Ah." Battle Japan added.

"Sadly, it is not one of peace." AkaRanger nodded as he saw the Zangyack army getting tense.

* * *

-In Space-

"I have to make it." A Red Sentai hero stated, his pure red attire with golden belt, and badge over his chest. His red helmet had a yellow V symbol above his visor and a white mouth piece. "I have to make it to help the Super Sentai…" he huffed."i'm almost…"

" **Not so fast!"**

The Hero stopped as a mass of darkness cut off his path. The Dark energy formed into a Cross of sorts as red eyes formed in the center.

"Omae! Naze ga kokoni?!"

" **Don't get in my way AkaRed!"**

"Don't joke around if I am not there...then the super Sentai's greatest weapon will cost them their power!"

" **Hahahaha...exactly...no more SUPER SENTAI!"** the darkness laughed.

"Soka...this was your plan."

" **Not at first, I consider it a happy accident, but if it'll make you angry...yes it was all my plan. As long as you are not there spirit of Sentai, they are forced one option to win."**

"The soul that gave me birth the soul of my father makes my entire being tremble with Rage towards you!"

" **It can not be helped, what I am, and what you are, we exact opposites, we represent the light and the darkness of the long past of Super Sentai."** he explained, " **and now there will be only darkness! Die AkaRed!"**

"This is not my place to die! So long as the spark survives, Super Sentai will always rise again!" AkaRed said as he pulled out a cutlass sword.

" **Fuzakeruda!"** the darkness snapped as it launched dark tentacles that AkaRed cut down with his sword.

"That's my line!" he countered as he launched a red wave of energy.

* * *

"Super Sentai…..ATTACK!" AkaRenger ordered shooting his hand out to order his many Kohai.

"AH!" they all shouted drawing out their weapons as they charged at the large army.

" **Zangyack charge!"** a Red version the Zugormin ordered.

"Ikuze AbaRed!" TyrannoRanger said as the Abarangers and Zyurangers began the first strike, "Ryugekiken!" he shouted cutting through them.

"Ahh let's show them the rage of dinos!" abaRed said as he AbuLaser sword mode to cut down grunts.

"Zyusoken!" Dragon Ranger shouted as he used his dagger to cut through the Gormin before stabbing one through the chest. He then tossed it away before using his Dragon Armor to reflect their beam fire back at them. He was about to attack again before a white blur went through the 100 troops in front of him.

"Hmph...focusing on defense plays well for you. But...it's rather boring." AbareKiller said lowering Wing Pentact in sword form. As DragonRanger saw some of the troops had letters carved into them.

"Not everyone can focus on theatrics like you do." Dragon Ranger said as he formed a green laser from his dagger and cut down a huge chunk of Gormin. "Sometimes simple works fine."

"Hmph...excite me more." he challenged as both ran off to attack the grunts.

Meanwhile another group started their assault as blurs of blue, red, yellow, white black and many colors slashed through and threw out shuriken that tore through the armor of the grunts. The blurs stopped to reveal the Ninja sentai's.

"Heh...if it weren't so seriouse I'd make a game of this!" Ninja Red said blocking a blow from a Zugormin.

"I'd say the same!" HurricaneRed chuckled as he slashed more down as he and his fellow red ninja where back to back "by the way my kill count is at 50."

"75." Ninja Red chuckled.

"You Cheeky chimp."

"Ooh~ooh!" Ninja Red joked mimicking a monkey before they both slashed down a Zugormin.

" _Oh my!_ This is getting out of hand." Shurikenger said sitting on a Zugormin. "Besides I have 200." he added slashign the Zugormin. "201."

"This ended up as a game anyhow…" NinjaWhite sighed.

"Men...what can you do?" hurricane Blue sighed shooting at several Gormin.

"I feel insulted by that!" KuwagaRaiger stated.

"As you should...you only have 45." KabutoRaiger countered slashing down several with his staff.

"So what did you tell your wife?" NinjaYellow asked.

"I was going to get the kids toys." Hurricane Yellow explained.

" _Well...I'm sure a sovinger would be nice!_ " Ninja Black said in english as he cut down more Gormin. "100!" he whooped happily before a Zugormin was slashed behind him.

"Ahh! Get it off get it off!" the gormin cried as GekiRed pounced him.

"Come on! I'm chou-excited! Just try and beat my Unbreakable Body!" he shouted as he began hitting them all left and right with extreme skill and speed. He then pulled out nunchucks before he began swinging them around, igniting them with fire.

"HA!"RyuuRanger shouted as he used his staff to knock several back before he tossed it away and mercilessly pummeled a Zugormin with his hands till it exploded.

"Sugoi! Omae was tsuyoi!" GekiRed said.

"Arigato!" RyuuRanger nodded. "Your technique is good too!"

"Wanna fight after this?"

"Sure...then we can eat at my cart!" he said blocking blows before punching a grunt away.

"Jan…" GekiYellow shook her head at seeing the two Red of dragon and tiger fight with one another, yet talk of sparing afterwards.

"Somethings just don't change." HououRanger sighed.

"Yahoo!" KibaRanger called out cutting down gormin. "This is gonna be awesome! Now I can fill out this suit!" he laughed strumming his sword like a guitar.

"Ossu!" GekiChopper shouted cutting down gormin.

"Ora!" GekiViolet shouted punching them sending them flying away.

"Ah...why do I got to hang out with dudes!" KibaRanger cried noticing his company.

"...Sosuke you can borrow this again." ShinkenRed said back to back with Go-OnRed tossing the kyoryu disc in the air.

"Haha! I missed that awesome coat!" he admitted as he raised his Mantan gun rod mode through the disc. "Hyper Go-OnRed!" he shouted as the coat formed.

"Super ShinkenRed!" ShinkenRed called out as his own coat formed.

Both then slashed their weapons around forming large red streaks in the air causing a large number of explosions.

"Double Pink Attack!" GoseiPink and ShinkenPink shouted. The two formed a large pink wind that swept up the grunts and sent them flying around.

* * *

"Go go go their all gather we'll destroy them all in one swoop." a commander ordered.

"Matte!" a voice roared making the reinforcements that was circling around back stop cold.

"We won't allow you to harm this world we too have come to love!" a second voice shouted.

"You Zangyack have finally gone too far!" a 3rd voice added.

"Masaka!?" the commander gulped.

"Jouchaku!"

"Sekisha!"

"Shouketsu!"

Silver, Red, and Blue lights blinded them as three metal clad warriors stepped forward.

"Uchuu Keiji...GAVAN!"

"Uchuu Keiji...SHARIVAN!"

"Uchu Keiji SHAIDER!"

"What can the three of you alone do?"

"Who say's we came alone?" Gavan asked as more figures walked up behind them. All of them also clad in metal armor.

"Juspion!"

"Spielban!"

"Metalder!"

"Knight Fire!"

"SolBraver!"

"Hyper Show!"

"Jiraiya!"

"Jiban!"

"Draft Redder!"

"Janperson."

"Blue Beet!"

"B-Fighter Kabuto!"

"Oh...crap…" the commander drooped his shoulders at that. "Fine then...we'll kill you all first then!"

"Metal Heros! Ike!" Gavan ordered drawing his sword in Laser mode.

"Oh!" hey said as the three sheriffs slashed through.

* * *

"Hurry it up!" a Zangrack commander shouted as a small group breached into the populated areas.

"Rider Kick!" a voice shouted before a figure hidden be green wind crashed into the Commander exploding him. "You shall not go any further." the figure said as his red scarf fluttered around behind him.

"What?! Who the hell are you you're no metal hero or super sentai."

"We are the shadow that protect this world, we fight from the backlines." the figure said crossing his arms. "Kamen Rider." he said as his red compound eyes flashed. "The only reason you got past the super sentai is you were too cowardly to face them...now you must deal with the earth's final line of defense." he stated as another figure walked out next to him.

The Zangyack then looked behind them as more slightly insect themed heroes with large glowing compound eyes walked out.

"Gormin…" the grunts shivered in fear at being surrounded.

"You should have just faced the Super Sentai...at least they would have been quick." a Kamen Rider with Magenta colored armor with an X on his chest stated walking forward. His green eyes glowing. "We...like to take out time just so you know." he chuckled holding up a sword. "Riders...Attack!" he ordered.

"HA!" they shouted charging at the army of grunts.

"Ganbatte...Super Sentai." the first Kamen Rider said with a hint of worry in his voice. "We must rely on only your power for this."

* * *

"Gah!" GoseiRed cried as he was slashed and knocked out of his super mode.

"Arata!"

The other sentai were soon fired upon from the warships overhead.

"Sakura!" BoukenRed cried taking a hit for Boukenpink.

"Gah!" TyrannoRanger cried as the blasts kept raining down on them.

"Ah...it nevers ends…" MegaRed groaned getting back up. "No matter how many we take down."

"More and more just keep rising up." GoRed huffed.

"Gai.." the jetmen said in worry for their teammate.

"You guys have to live for your kids." Black Condor said having used himself as a human shield. "I'm already dead...you shouldn't get use to having us back."

"But if it means protecting our world and friends...we'll keep fighting for all eternity!" TimeFire shouted having done the same for his fellow TimeRangers.

"I only came back because it exciting, i have a name to keep in hell as its strongest demon." Abarekiller smirked.

"Sensei."

"What...I still like you brats." he waved off.

"Daijobu?" DragonRanger asked helping his brother back to his feet.

"Nii-san."

"While I wish we could have more time, I'm sorry to say we must end this senseless battle soon." DragonRanger said as he and TrannoRanger helped the others back up.

"Minna...i've lived a long life." AkaRenger began as he got the attention of all of them. "I have fought for my world many times over, I took up this mantle again to protect the many lives I have seen come to live in this time. I've watched over all of you...your pain...your suffering and how you all stood in battle to save this world no matter the heartbreak and suffering...let those feelings empower you again...as i ask you all entrust your lives into this final strike."

Everyone merely stood up and nodded in agreement without a single second thought.

"Then it's time! We must combine all our power to protect the earth!" he shouted as everyone began to glow with golden energy.

* * *

-in space-

" **Aahahahah"** the black mist laughed as it held back AkaRed.

"Nani...you think...this is your victory?" AkaRed asked. "All you've done is buy yourself time...even if they lose their powers...I still live, which means Super Sentai will endlessly revive!"

" **You die no…"** he started before seeing the light which made them both stop.

"Gomen...minna…" akaRed slumped his head before he gripped his cutlass hard. "I let you sacrifice your powers... but even still I know you did it for the sake of our Earth!"

"Huh?" DekaMaster heard the screams stop.

"Minna!" Hyuuga said in worry as he ran for his brother.

"Ikuze Mele!" Rio ordered as he ran after Hyuuga.

"Ah!" Signalman called out running with them.

"Zubabnbanb!"

"Ban…" DekaMaster said as he and Swan nodded.

Wolzard Fire and MagiMother ran after the rest before seeing all the Super Sentai members flying up.

"Let us join them minna!" Wolzard Fire ordered, "for the future of all the families on this earth!"

"Hai!" they all nodded. At that the Extra heroes flashed in gold light before joining the large sphere of energy forming in the sky.

From within all the members of the earth's Super Sentai floated their letting their different sources of energy fuse. AkaRenger nodded feeling all their power.

"At this moment...we are one." AkaRenger voice echoed.

* * *

"AkaRenger…" kamen rider ichigo blinked hearing the voice as the riders saw a giant orb shining like a sun.

* * *

"Aka-san…" Gavan said as he held Shaider up by his shoulder.

"Ganbatte...Super sentai." Sharivan nodded simply.

At the graveyard of mecha the decease robos glowed as pillars of light exploded from their remains

"...i can hear everyone's...prayers." GoseiRed voice said as the super sentai saw their mecha appear within the orb.

"Minna…" akaRenger said as he held up his hand slowly. "FIRE!" he gave the command.

The Massive golden orb of energy suddenly burst out as a huge wave of light, it swept up all the ships, all the grunts, it spread out far into space and wiped out the entire Zangyack Space Armada.

* * *

-in space-

" **Ahahaha ahaha ahhhhRAHHHH BAKANA!"** the mass of darkness screamed in pain as the wave seemingly destroyed it.

AkaRed sighed as he saw many small lights fly off. He held his hand out and grabbed one of those specks of light before it formed into a small little figure resembling AkaRenger.

"I told you..there is still hope like a phoenix we'll revive." he said before turning away from earth and flying off.

* * *

That was the event known as the legend war! The Day the world's great heroes known as the Super Sentai fought off the invasion of the evil space empire Zangyack. That day the legendary heroes gave up their powers to save all from this terror.

However! Months later the Zangyack return with no one to stop them until one day...they arrived. A ban of young rebels who fight for their own reasons against the evil space empire. Those young space pirates are here to cause a storm, and their name is…!

 **KAIZOKU SENTAI: GOKAIGER!**

 **CUE OP:**

 **Susume! Yūki no hata kakage**

 **Nanatsu no umi wo kakenukero**

 **Ichi ka bachi ka muteki na kaze kimi wo michibiku**

 **Mezase! Chizu ni nai basho wo**

 **Maboroshi nanka ja nai n' da**

 **Tatta hitotsu jibun dake no takaramono dare mo sagashiteru**

 **Tashikametai ze**

 **Minna onaji ja nai kara**

 **Yaritai koto wo yatte yare**

 **Inochigake da ze**

 **Hoshikerya sono te de tsukame!**

 **Retsu go! Retsu! Gōkaijā! Go! Go!**

 **Retsu go! Retsu! Kaji wo tore**

 **Kimi no mae ni hirogaru umi michi naki michi wo ikō**

 **Retsu go! Retsu! Gōkaijā! Go! Go!**

 **Retsu go! Retsu! Arashi no naka**

 **Ganbaru kimi no "gamushara" ga ima kono sekai wo kaeru ze**

 **Dekkai yume wa mugendai**

 **Kaizoku Sentai Gōkaijā**

* * *

"Marvelous it's time for School." a sweet voice called out in the early hours of the morning.

"I'm sick." a gruff voice muttered from...a red space galleon floating over Tokyo Harbor.

"Don't make me suck your blood." the voice pouted.

"Woman! I'm an alien! I don't go to school!" the gruff voice shouted.

"Ok i'll guess that ranger key i found is gonna go to waste."

"Ugh...wait right there!"

At that the doors to the main room slammed open as someone walked in. A youngman probably in his late teens walked in, clad in attire that would be considered pirate like, a red and black stripes shirt, with a black and red vest, baggy black pants and leather boots, and a red duster jacket with golden accents walked in. His messy black hair flopping around.

"You know i lied right?" a girl with long pink hair and green eyes clad in a uniform consisting of a white skirt and blouse, white stockings with dark pink sneakers, with a light pink jacket laughed at the boy.

"...I hate you." he said before she grabbed his hand and pulled him to living quarters.

"Luka-nee, Joe, Doc you owe me first dibs on gormin~"

"It's not like you're the smartest for tricking Marvelous." a girl with short brown hair laughed, she was wearing a striped shirt with a yellow jacket over it, jean cutoff shorts and black tights underneath with a pair of boots. "We did it all the time using alien jerky."

"It was good…" Marvelous growled.

"That's what you said about those alien fish." a young man with very long back hair tied into a ponytail, and bangs covering one eye muttered, he wore a grey shirt and tattered jeans with a blue leather jacket over his back.

"And the space duck." a third male with strawberry blonde hair, clad in checkered slacks and plaid shirt with a green anchor patterned tie around his collar and a green tweed jacket.

"And the space dragon." a sixth voice came out….of a bird? A mechanical steampunk bird.

"A: the fish was bland, B the Space duck was majestic...what was I supposed to do not shoot and eat it? C: That dragon was good and all of you agreed. Moka liked it a lot" he pointed to the girl in pink.

"I liked the blood juice i made." Moka said as she helped the man in green pass out food. "Don what did you invent today?"

"Hehe...first I'm working on something to wake Marvelous up with us."

"Never gonna happen Doc." Marvelous smirked sitting in his captain's chair.

"Joe-nii slice and dice." Moka said tossing a watermelon at the blue jacket clad man.

Joe pulled out a cutlass with a red guard and base, before he swung it around and cut up the watermelon in mid air. He then swing the sword as he served 3 perfectly neat slices on each of the 5 plates.

"Whoo hoo!" Don and Moka cheered clapping.

"Better and better with each day." Luka chuckled.

"Hmph...thanks for the praise." he bowed simply.

"But you do get better with each time." Moka smiled.

"Hai hai." Joe said sitting down as Marvelous sat down next.

Don began serving out plates of Eggs, bacon and toast to everyone. He made sure to serve an even larger helping to Marvelous.

"You glutton." Luka sighed.

"Shat up! My race needs lot of carbs!" Marvelous countered. "...where's mo…"

"CAPU!" Moka said biting his neck the moment he took a bite.

"Ah there they go again. All Lovey Dovey." Luka smiled. "Remember Marvelous hurt her and I'll hurt you worse."

"Gah!" Marvelous complained. "Moka! What have I told you...now while I'm eating!"

"I'm sorry what i was getting my daily high off your blood." she purred before biting again.

"Hopeless woman…" he sighed.

"The fact they are so use to this is probably testament to their love." Joe smirked.

"Uh huh." Don said."Any clues yet on the man in black?"

"Oh...right." they all remembered navi's prediction two days ago.

"Half these stupid humans wear Black for no reason…" Marvelous muttered.

"We're not in love…" Moka pouted in annoyance. "he's my meal."

"Moka dear...you need to learn how to joke." Luka sighed.

"Mean…" Moka pouted cutely. "Welp let's go to school."

"No!" they all shouted.

"Ahahaha...contact." she said showing off the private deed of the galleon.

"I hate you…" Marvelous groaned.

"I'm not going to school." Joe muttered.

"We never needed it before. Side's I've never gone." Luka added Don agreeing with her.

"They have a sword club and they gamble."

Joe and Luka thought about it for a second.

"Come on guys...you don't really want to go to school do you...you guys hate rules!" Don argued.

"You just have to attend, following rules its not specified on the contract." Moka added.

"Demo sa…" Don muttered really not wanting to go.

"They reward you for being smart." Moka added making Don blink.

"You have gotten far to use to us…" Marvelous muttered.

"Welp marvelous you're outvoted." Don said with luka and joe getting ready.

"Bitch I'm the Captain." he said stabbing his sword into the floor.

"Navi wants to go too!" Navi cheered.

"Hai hai Navi! You can come in Marvelous' place." Moka smiled picking up the bird.

"Moka is so nice!" the metal bird happily chirped.

"So i just have to pretend i'm following rules right?" Marvelous asked slowly.

"Just last a year without getting expelled." Moka explained.

"Hmm…"

"That's not the okay to burn it down!" Moka complained.

"Woman...if I want to burn stuff down! I'll do it! I'm Marvelous, captain of this ship!"

"And like that you agreed to come."

"Wait what?" he asked before they all lifted him up and carried him off. "Mutiny! Mutiny!"

"You know he's gonna challenge us to spar with him and he'll kick all our asses." Joe pointed out.

"Worth it." Luka smirked.

"Speak for yourself! I couldn't sit down for a week!" Don cried.

"Oh he won't' challenge me when i get serious." Moka said making them all look away from moka recalling how she gets in battle.

"Best fight ever…" Marvelous laughed.

"Battle masochist." navi accused.

"Shut up bird!" he shouted smacking the bird head.

* * *

Meanwhile in space. A large white alien ship floated around the moon. It had horse on the two cannons aiming forward. The white and blue ship overlooked the Earth. From inside a frustrated...bratty voice complained.

"Onore! Onore! Onore! ONORE!" the voice chanted again and again. "THAT GODDAMN RED KAIZOKU AND HIS PINK WHORE!" this voice came from an alien whose body was garbed in a military esque uniform, comprised of a white jacket, with golden cuffs, and edges, large silver shoulder pads with blue feathers jutted out his gold chest covered in many badges, he had a head piece consisting of wings jutting from the sides of his head and a horn that jutted from the front of his forehead before looping down in front of his face.

Next to him was a cyborg made of chrome metal with multiple tubes across his chest and neck connecting the thick metal armor on his arms legs and sides and covering the black suit under the armor. His head a helmet that was a bone color, with a single eye hole on the right.

"Yes...Boss." the Cyborg nodded while calmly catching some of the devices tossed around the control room by the angry alien.

"Prince…" a third alien covered head to toe in bronze armor with large shoulder pads connecting a blood red cape to him. His helmet having two white eyes and multiple strips of bronze colored alien metal forming a knight like grilling to the faceplate.

"Oh shut up i want them dead!" the prince shouted.

"Prince Warz...please calm yourself…" the knight like commander pleaded.

"No not until i hit something!"

"Ah…"

"Yes Boss." the Cyborg said as he let one of the tossed things hit his head and break upon impact.

"Thank you Barizorg your truly my best friend."

"Of course Boss." the Cyborg nodded...one could swear it was like some kind of sincerity was in his monotone voice.

"Prince Warz." the Bronze colored commander spoke up.

"Yes Damarasu." the royal heir spoke turning to his military commander.

"While I understand your...anger to the Pink pirate for her humiliation to you in the past...shouting such things will only serve to weaken views of you."

"Hmph...so says you, so called strongest man in the universe." Warz stated turning away from Damarasu.

"Prince, please we must plan a new attack to take down Earth. If you will I studied of ways to cripple their morale and power through attacking their monetary infrastructure." Damarasu said pulling out plans.

"Ah...why would we do that?"

"Because your father wishes us to cripple and control the Earth now that it is defenseless. Please Prince look over the plans they are sound and well thought, all you need to is send in the right action…." Damarasu began

"What we need is to take out the pirates!" Warz cut him off.

"Prince please, we can have all the time for that once we have the Earth…" Damarasu tried to reason. "Insarn!" he called out.

"Hai." a female voice asked as an alien with green skin with black markings, she had large shoulder pauldrons orange cables hanging from them. She had uneven horns on her head, and green vines/tendrils acting as hair around her head. She also had an orange visor hiding most of her pure white face, leaving only everything from the nose down visible. Her green lips smiled as she walked up to Damarasu.

"Insarn please bring in an Action commander suited to the following plans."

"Insubordination!" Warz shouted suddenly. "I said we must kill the pirates! Kill them now!" he complained like a brat. "Insarn find a strong Action Commander and arm him to the teeth."

"Prince! With all do respect we need to form a plan to take down the earth…"

"And do it before Ginis's blood game is over with tonight!"

"Prince!" Damarasu complained.

"Hai...Prince Warz...I'm sorry Damarasu-sama." Insarn bowed as she walked off.

"It should be a good one, I hear the world he's killing is full of strange reviving monsters." Warz chuckled sitting in the command chair/throne.

"Hah…" Damarasu sighed.

* * *

"Well here it is...Yokai Academy."

"What an odd name…"

"You really care about the school's name?"

"...fair."

"Let's get this over with."

The students entering soon stopped seeing the five walk in the gate after the leader kicked it and made the entire gate bend.

"Whoa look at those two in red and blue one got a kujo jotaro thing going on."

"The other one got a silent wolf vibe."

"Hehehe...check out the goof in Green."

"Unfair!" Don complained.

"Oh get over it Doc." Marvelous groaned. "Humans are weird."

"Look at the babes, i love for the one in yellow to step over me any day." a male whistled.

"Dude...the hell is wrong with you?!" another male asked "the one in pink got it going on look at her hooters!"

"Luka...4 or 5 of em." Marvelous ordered making her grin happily while cracking her knuckles.

"Its customary to do it at lunch." Moka informed.

"Oh wait they have food here?" Marvelous asked, "why didn't you say so?!"

Moka just sighed in defeat.

"AH! The pain!" a male shoute as he was tossed over their heads.

"What...Captain said 4 to 5." Luka smirked as they saw about 9 guys on the ground groaning in pain. "I just added it up to find the better number."

"We are gonna be popular."

"Wait..wait i know that girl...that's moka akashiya! She almost killed the student concil prez last year!"

"Oh they just remembered." Moka said.

"Oh your famous?" Doc said. "What did you…"

"Made a man who wanted to force himself on me look like he was 80 and put a hole in a teacher's chest."

"I knew you had it in you." Joe smiled hugging Moka while patting her head.

"That's our girl!" Luka beamed hugging Moka too.

"Oh wait there he is." she said pointing to a wrinkled old man walking with a cane and wearing what the other humans around them wore.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Marvelous laughed.

"Moka...your scary." Don muttered.

"I'm not scary! I'm totally normal!" Moka countered in embarrassment.

"Yes...the girl who drinks blood...and ugh...tomato juice is totally normal." Marvelous joked.

"What's wrong with Tomato juice?" Moka asked as they kept walking.

"It's like drinking soup...just get soup." Marvelous stated.

"Yeah…" she said as they took noticed of their surrounding and the students Doc was staring at a girl with blue hair that she had tied back. The girl walked off as Don just kept staring. "Don?"

"Doc...Doc? Doc?!" Joe asked.

"Aw~! Our Little Doc has a crush." Luka smiled as she poked his cheeks.

"Luka-nee leave Don alone." Moka called out.

"Why? IT's just some light teasing. He's our little Doc." Luka teased him even more. She then grabbed at some older males picking on a girl wearing a witches hat with short cut brown hair. "Joe…"

"Batters up." he said pulling a blue metal bat out of thin air. "Come on right down the middle." he told her smacking it on the ground.

Luka then tossed one before Joe smacked him with the bat sending him crashing into the cement portion of the gate leaving a hole in the poor bastards shape.

"There are you…" Luka started before the girl ran away.

"Maybe...to sudden." Joe stated.

"Maybe…" Luka chuckled.

"So what's first?" Don asked.

"Homeroom."

* * *

"Action Commander has arrived." Isarn bowed.

A Monster that seemed to be made of multiple pale green vines kept together by rusty metal armor walked in. A Red skull like bulb, acted as his face, a red orb in his chest, and his arms and feet painted in blood red. He carried a strange weapon looking like a cross between a battle club and a bazooka.

"Action commander Bogan reporting for duty!" the alien saluted.

"Bogan is a siege of enemy locations and frontline commander. He excels in destruction, combat, and durability. His plant like genetics means he can last months on a battlefield only needing light and water to continue on." Insarn explained. "His strength level evens out as a five on the 10 scale, meaning he is stronger than a battalion of Zugormin." she explained to Warz the benefits of this action commander.

"Good find someplace to destory that those pirates like!"

"Prince according to my sources the pirates are attending the place humans call school. A strange invention made to torment their hormonally imbalanced adolescents." Demaras informed, as Insarn whistled innocently, "this is a perfect time to take advantage of this distrac…"

"Bogan! Attack this...Sku...hool…" Warz mis-pronounced. "Flatten it and the Pirates, bring me back the Captain's skull to drink my wind from!"

"Prince…" Damarasu sighed.

"Hehehe With pleasure! How many men do I take?" Bogan asked.

"As many that it takes!"

"Yeah baby...I want two full...no 4 invasion squads! And 3 more back up Zugormin squads!" he said happily.

"Prince, that's worth 2 ships of men." Damarasu pointed out.

"Make it 4 ships for good measure!" Warz ordered, "can't be too careful."

"Barizorg...call homeworld ask for 8 more ships...make it 16." Damarasu spoke to the robot.

"With pleasure commander."

"Ah very good Damarasu! Now you're being useful! Please do that Barizorg."

"Yes Boss."

"Insarn...have you invented an elixir that mimics the effects of alcoholics on humanoids?" Damarasu asked with a groan.

"You kidding me i have a ship full of them." she whispered.

"Prince; Insarn is going to show me some of her new Weapons of Mass destruction…" Damarasu said as they left.

"So glad they're getting along." Warz nodded.

"I think it is good as well Boss." Barizorg nodded. "Bogan, your troops are ready please standby for launch orders from Warz Gill-sama." he ordered.

"You got it!" he happily laughed walking off.

* * *

"Well it's not been that bad." Marvelous said eating lunch. His lunch consisted of 6 hamburgers, about 12 trays of deep fried spuds known as french fries, give or take a dozen stolen colas, and a mountain of treats he stole and loved called Twinkies. "Especially lunch."

"Kendo clubs aren't so bad." Joe said wearing a Kendo uniform...chest armor included as he put the helmet down next to him.

"Hehehe…" Luka laughed with dollar signs in her eyes. "So much moneys...Luka like Earth."

"By god these things are heaven!" Marvelous shouted eating a Twinkies. "Moka why didn't you tell me earth made food like this?!"

"Every time i mention earth culture,...you did this." she said falling asleep, "Zzzzz….kill bas….ZzZZZZzzzzz." she then woke up, "like that."

"You should lead with they have good food." Don joked.

"If i did he'll think i'll take a bite out of him." she said before hearing an explosion.

"Marvelous...please tell me you used the bathroom?" Luka asked with a groan.

"Shut up I'm eating."

"Hey someone going around blowing up Schools!" a student shouted

"Eating!" Marvelous shouted taking a huge bite of his personal invention of taking the top buns off two burger and squishing them together to form a double burger.

"Yeah doesn't concern us." Moka figured, "besides it's not like…"

"I think we're next!" another student panicked as they ran.

"Hmm…" the five shrugged going back to lunch.

"Oi Luka let me have a fry." Don stated as he reached for her plate.

"No way get our own!" She shouted slapping his hand away

"There are none Marvelous is eating them all."

"Nomnomnom!" he said eating them down. It's like he was mocking them for not being smart and getting more food before him.

"Marvelous share." Moka ordered.

"Marvelous...and share?" Joe asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It could happen." Moka countered.

"In your dreams kid." Luka said patting the girls shoulder gently.

"Without you draining him dry?" Doc asked.

"That was only the first time...I learned how not to do it."

"Why is Marvelous blood so tasty anyway?" Luka asked.

"Ehehehe...well I guess it's like Vampire Junk food." she chuckled.

"Oh so you guys offering?" Marvelous asked smirking. "I love to see her take a bite out of you luka."

"Pervert." she said with a deadpan.

"Another school let's blow it up if those kaizoku are in, if they're not in blow it up anyway!" a loud voice shouted getting the attention of the 5.

"The monster is here!" some students shouted.

"Last twinkie." Marvelous smiled holding up the last sweet. After a moment of awing at it. A bullet shot through the window and blew the treat up in his hand. Marvelous's eyes darkened at that. "Oi...teme tachi…" he said to his crew as he stood up.

"To be honest...that happen sooner than i thought." Moka said.

"Yeah i almost forgot them." Joe sighed as he ripped off the top of his Kendo uniform before he grabbed his jacket and put it back on.

"They killed the twinkie!" Navi cried flying in.

"Navi where have you been?" Moka asked grabbig him in her arms.

"Oh the birdhouse they have outside is beautiful." Navi explained shaking some twig off her head.

"Oh that's nice of them," Luka smiled as Moka petted the little bird.

"Now go back to the birdhouse, Marvelous' twinkie is dead and he's mad." Don said.

"We'll call you once things are okay." Moka smiled.

The Five walked off walking past all the kids in who were awestruck watching the alien. As the 5 walked and pushed past the kids they began to ask amongst themselves.

"Oi what are those new kids doing?" one student asked.

"No clue…"

"Oh no it's bogan." Joe groaned as the five stood before the insanely large groups of Gormin and Zugormin soldiers lead by the Action Commander.

"Bowgun?" Moka asked miss pronouncing the name.

"Bogan." Joe corrected. "He's the assault of enemy location specialist of the action commanders."

"In short his specialty is blowing up the place enemies are hiding out in." Luka explained.

"I'm gonna make him pay for killing all the schools and their twinkies." Marvelous snarled.

"That's all you care about huh?" Moka and Luka asked in deadpan.

"I'll enjoy this." Joe smiled. "I hated mister think with his guns."

"Well...might as well get it done with." Don sighed as the 5 stood in front of the entire school student body.

"Hey what are those 5 new kids doing?"

"Pick a number." Moka said as they pulled out phones, "it'll be the last call you make."

"Ah...you learn so much." Luka smiled happily.

"What's with these guys...they want to fight that thing?!" a student asked as they just stared at the crew of space pirates.

"They must be insane."

"Ahh we are." Marvelous said, "Cause we're kaizoku." he smirked. "And we do what we want when we want. So as Captain...I say this: Minna...kick their sorry Zangyack Ass all the way to hell!" he ordered as they pulled out action figures?

They squeezed the arms making the legs shot up and fold the figures into...keys. The five all stood side by side as they shot the keys out while crossing their arms over their extended arms with the phones in hand.

"Gokai Change!" they all shouted as they plugged the keys in before twisting them, making the top half of the phones fold open, forming a jolly rodger shape ot two swords and a kind of skull seemingly made from a key like the ones they used.

 **=GOKAIGER~!=**

At that 3 X's and a V shot out from the phones. The First X formed a black body suit over all five of them with white gloves. And each of them had boots but in different colors. Marvelous had red boots, Joe blue, Luka Yellow, Don Green and Moka Pink. The Second X flew over them forming coats with long sleeves forming cuffs over their elbows, each coat was color matching to the boots, golden accents along the edges forming pirate jacket themes and golden raised collars with the jolly rogers on the edge of each collar, Luka and Moka had skirts on their uniforms as well. The Last X formed a helmet on each of their heads matching color again that had raised edges that looked like pirate hats slightly. The V slammed forming black visors in different shapes for each of them, the Jolly roger from before forming on the forehead of each helmet, as well as in the center of their chests from where the coat opened to reveal the black undersuit. The last feature where golden belts around all their waists with a large buckle in the center shaped like a square with a human shape in the center.

"GokaiRed!" Marvelous shouted as the leader with a flick of his hand.

"GokaiBlue!" Joe called out as he calmly raised his left hand to his helmet as if fixing a hat.

"GokaiYellow!" Luka called out as she crossed her left arm under her chest while resting her right her palm and crossing her hand across her visor luke a salute.

"GokaiGreen." Don shouted as he ran his hands down his suit to smooth it out.

"...Gokai…" Moka started as her visor turned red for a second as her voice change, "Pink."

"Kaizoku Sentai…" GokaiRed said crossing his arms as the others stood beside him, Blue and Yellow to his left, with Pink and Green to his right.

"Gokaigers!" they all shouted.

GokaiRed pulled out a cutlass sword in one hand, with a flintlock pistol in the other. Each had their jolly roger in the center of the handles, and sliding slots that seemed to house key slots.

"Hade ni ikuze." GokaiRed said in a simple tone as all but pink charge in.

"...tch." she groaned tossing the weapons aside as two gormin charged at her and she kicked them.

"You'll use to much energy that way." GokaiRed said as he stopped his charge. He watched as GokaiPink kicked away the grunts. "Woman."

"No sweet talking." pink said in a sensual tone.

"..." Gokai Red put his sword and gun in her hands. "Use them., you're no good to me if you use up all your energy pointlessly."

"You're my meal you'll refresh me."

"I'm your captain. I don't need to feed you if you become deadweight." he countered picking up her weapons before cutting down Gormin and shooting rapidly at another incoming group. "If your not gonna listen to Captain's orders...your better off not fighting." he added tapping his sword on his shoulder. "Don't think you're able to do what you want. Among the thing's I've met...your small time woman." he teased.

Both then aimed their guns around one another's head before moving them to the sides and shooting at incoming Gormin.

"You can only talk big cause of my rosario remember that." she told him before going to assist Don.

"Bitch I've seen you without it...you got your ass kicked." he chuckled.

"You know you're whispering that right?" Blue asked.

"Joe." he said handing him the sword.

"Hai hai." he said taking it and giving him the gun.

GokaiRed began shooting around making all the gormin fall over. GokaiBlue slashed at the foot soldiers before running around them. He began countering their swings with little effort before he slashed in a circle sending them stumbling back. He twirled the swords around as he danced around blocking all the beams fired at him.

GokaiRed charged before he tossed his gun up. "Doc!" he shouted kicking the gun over at GokaiGreen.

"Hai!" he said tossing his sword at Marvelous as they swapped weapons.

GokaiGreen grabbed both guns as he bgan shooting while spinning around in a circle. "Arya!" he cried shooting as many down before he ducked under a swing from a Zugormin. "Yipe!" he cried runnin away from it. "AH!" he cried while shooting and running the blue armored monster chasing him.

"Ha!" GokaiYellow shouted a she cut down several Gormin before noting GokaiGreen running. "Ah mou...Moka help Doc." she sighed stabbing a Gormin keeping it from attacking her.

"Why me?" she complained.

"Kohai don't question Sempai." GokaiYellow said pointing the sword at her. "Your Flirting only works with Marvelous. Now get to it!" she ordered with a dangerous tone to her voice making Pink stand straight.

"Right…" Pink nodded before being stopped.

"Ah, Sword." GokaiYellow added.

"Hai." she said handing it over. Gokai Yellow combining them at the ends into a double ended weapon.

"Good girl...not get going." GokaiYellow ordered as she began slashing down Gormin. "Hayaku!" she shouted pushing her.

"Alright." she sighed.

"Whoa!" GokaiGreen said as he ducked around a pillar to hide from the Zugormin. "Neener-neener!" he teased as the Zugomin swiped at him.

"Ha!" GokaiPink called out kicking it away.

"Moka-chan!" GokaiGreen said happily.

"Honestly...why don't you try learning how to fight better?"

"Not everyone can be like Marvelous and Joe."

"What's that mean?" she asked holding her hands on her hips in anger.

"Nothing!" he complained before he began shooting at the Zugormin.

"That's what I thought." GokaiPink said as she kicked the Zugormin away before she swung a second kick to his face. She then aimed both guns and shot them point blank into his chest sending the higher ranked Zangyack footsoldier stumbling back and exploding.

"Ha!" GokaiRed shouted slashing at the Grunts while he ran through their numbers. He slashed one before he shot the second to his right. He pushed the one his sword was embedded in into the path of a Zugormin's laser fire making it explode. Red twirled his sword around and slashed the Zugormin making it stumble back. gokaiRed then unleashed bullets into it point blank before he stabbed his sword through it's chest. He then yanked it out before slashing his sword cutting down several Gormin all in one move. After a moment they all exploded.

GokaiBlue slashed with both his swords cutting down the Gormin in his path. He crossed his left arm behind his back, before he began using his right hands sword to block the strikes from three gormin. He then knocked their weapons away before he spun around and slashed with his left sword making them all stumble back. He blocked a strike from a Zugormin, before kicking it away. He shouted as he began slashing with both his swords making them stumble back. He then slashed in a large X with both his swords making the matching colored monster stumble back. He then spun around while slashing with both swords in a twister of blades, GokaiBlue then used the momentum to land a kick to it's face. As he landed on his feet he slashed up with his sword before swinging in a horizontal slash making the Zugormin stumble back. GokaiBlue sighed slowly as the Zugormin and the gormin all exploded.

GokaiYellow slashed with her double ended weapon keeping all the gormin away. She slashed upward sending a poor grunt flipping over and to the ground in defeat. She rushed forward with her weapon cutting down two lines of idiotic gormin. She quickly disconnected her weapons before she slashed down two Gormin to her side before she kicked a Zugormin that charged at her. As she flipped through the air she let her grip go on the Sabers in her hands. And grabbed hook cables that extend from the bottom. As she landed she began swinging her arms around using the swords to cut down hordes of Gormin. She then began to focus on the Zugormin leader slashing him multiple times with her yoyo sabers before swinging them both down cutting into the ground with the force of her attack. The Zugormin shouted in pain before exploding.

GokaiGreen hung from the roof of a building upside down as he shot at a collection of Gormin. He kept them at bay before another Zugormin shot at him making him fall to the ground. GokaiGreen groaned as he got back up before he cried in surprise as he ducked a swing from the Zugormin. He rolled forward and landed on his back with an 'oof' before he aimed both his guns up and shot at the rear of the Zugormin making it howl in pain and hold it's rump. GokaiGreen laughed at that before he rolled out ot the path of it's foot. As he rolled across his back and stomach he shot at the Zugormin making it stumble back from each shot. GokaiGreen got back to his feet before he looked back at the hurt Zugormin. He looked around before he grabbed a random rope cord, and tied it around the Zugormin. He then took the but of his gun before smacking against the Zugormin's head making it fall over. GokaiGreen then whistled as he walked off leaving the monster to explode.

Gokai Pink kicked away another gormin before she aimed both guns up and began shooting keeping the grunts from getting close to her. She then dodged a strike from a Zugormin before she kicked it in the chest. As it stumbled back she shot with her right gun making the Zugormin stumble back. She then spun around and slammed another kick to it's face. She then simply pointed her left gun to it's chest and unleashed point blank shots into it. As it stumbled back she shouted and kicked it's vest sending it flying back into Gormin before exploding.

Bogan chuckled as even more Gormin walked up next to him along with Zugormin.

"They come in swarms like rats." GokaiPink noted.

"Tired already woman?" gokaiRed asked.

"Hardly."

"flirt on your own time!" the others shouted at them making them jump.

"Gokai change time." Pink said quickly.

"Good idea." Red nodded.

"Could they be more transparent?" Blue groaned.

"They can and don't jinx us…" Yellow muttered.

"Alright minna let's…" Green cheered as they tapped their buckles making them flip open to reveal new figures.

"Ikuze."

"Gokai change!"

 **=GORENGER!=**

At that the 5 spun around as bright lights changed them all to the five original sentai members Himitsu Sentai Gorenger!

GokaiRed became AkaRenger as he held his hand out, while AoRenger and KiRenger stood to his left and MidoRenger and MomoRenger stood to his right.

"Whoa…" the students who hadn't left gawked seeing that. Some even took out their phones and began taking pictures and videos of the events happening.

"First team Doc?" AkaRenger asked.

"I like the ball…" MidoRenger chuckled.

"It is kind of fun." Momorenger admitted.

"Okay, Moka." AkaRenger ordered.

"GoRenger Hurricane!" MomoRenger called holding out a ball as MidoRenger pointed at it out of excitement.

"Alright, GoRenger Hurricane, Garbage Truck!" AkaRenger ordered as they all took a running start pose. The Four then charged at the Gormin troops who rushed them.

"Doc-san!" MomoRenger called out as she kicked the ball causing a slight shock wave as it flew to MidoRenger.

"Hai!" he said flipping over Gormin grunts before he grabbed it with his leg as he began juggling it around before kicking it up. He juggled it around Gormin while kicking them away in the process. He then kicked it up as KiRenger jumped over Gormin next to him. "Luka!"

"Got it!" she said as she juggled it up with her legs, before bouncing it up with her head, while she slapped away a Gormin. She then headbutted the ball up higher. "Joe!"

AoRenger jumped into the air grabbing it mid air while he flipped around and landed on the ground. He then stood up and held it out. "Marvelous!"

"Hai! ENDBALL!" he called out as he jumped into the air and extended his leg out and kicked the ball. As he kicked the ball all his force sent it flying out, wings extending from the ball as it did.

The ball hit the ground behind most of the Gormin. After a moment the ball morphed into a large garbage truck. It opened up before it began to suck in a huge number of Gormins. After sucking in over 200 grunts...the now full garage truck drove off.

"Ooh flashy…" Bogan chuckled before he aimed his weapon and fired a barrage of rockets at them.

"Shinkengers!" AkaRenger ordered as they took out the phones and more of those keys.

 **=SHINKENGER!=**

With that Kanji for Fire, Water, earth, Wood, and Heaven floated up as they connected to their helmets before replacing them with the Samurai Sentai Shinkengers. All 5 pulled out the Shinkenmaru from their sides before they sliced down the missiles directly aimed at them and let them explode behind them.

"There's plenty more where that came from!" Bogan called out unleashing even more explosives.

"Rekka Daizantou!" ShinkenRed shouted forming his huge Zanbato sword as he cut down many of the explosives.

"Thunder Disc!" ShinkenBlue shouted as he slashed his Shinkenmaru unleashing a surge of lightning taking out even more explosives.

"Land Slicer! Funtou Doryoku!" ShinkenYellow shouted tossing her weapon.

"Heaven Fan! Hakuryoku Manten!" ShinkenPink shouted swinging her fan unleashing a powerful pink gust of wind.

The Wing and Land Slicer cut down more of the explosives leading Bogan gawking.

"Bakana!"

"Wood Spear!" ShinkenGreen shouted slashing his spear across Bogan's chest making him stumble back.

"Hyakka Ryoran!" ShinkenRed shouted slashing his flaming sword across Bogan's chest making him stumble back.

"Oh!" people awed seeing all of this.

"Ah...the hell was that?" Bogan complained.

"Dekaranger time!" ShinkenGreen chuckled holding his spear over his shoulders.

"Gokai Change!" they all called out pulling their phones out with another key each.

 **=DEKARANGER!=**

With that light connected over their suits before forming the Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger.

"D-Magnum!" DekaRed called out as he raised his twin pistols and fired at Bogan each shot's impaced knocking him back step by step.

"Gah! Teme!" he shouted swinging his weapon like a club only to miss each time.

"D-Sniper!" DekaBlue said taking aim.

"D-Blaster!" DekaGreen shouted aiming his weapon.

"D-Shot!" DekaYellow and Pink both said.

"Hybrid Magnum!" DekaRed shouted.

"Oh-oh…" Bogan blinked taking a couple of steps back.

"Open fire!" DekaRed ordered as they unleashed their guns endless supply of shots on Bogan making him stumble back as sparks exploded off him with each shot.

Bogan groaned as he raised his weapon up in time to block a strike from Yellow and Pink. He grunted pushing them off before he looked up as DekaBlue jumped.

"Blue finish!" he shouted swinging his D-Rod leaving a blue streak as he slashed Bogan.

"Zeni-Bombs!" Deka Yellow shouted unleashing small rings that exploded around Bogan making him stumble back.

"Moka-san!" DekaGreen said as he aimed his D-Blaster and shot at Bogan making more sparks fly off him from the impacts

"Hai!" she said as she held up the D-Knuckle before charging and punching at Bogan making him stumble back with each blow to his chest while she avoided DekaGreen's fire.

"Moka time for the bone," DekaRed ordered as pink Pulled out a strange device made up of a cylinder and two disc's on each side making it look like a bone. She then quickly tossed it up high into the air tossed it in the air.

"Koi Murphy-kun!" DekaPink called out. After a moment Bogan blinked before barking spooked him from behind as a white robot dog bowled him over and jumped after the bone.

"...where does that dog come from?" DekaYellow asked DekaBlue.

"Not sure...but he loves that bone Moka has on her as DekaPink." DekaBlue muttered.

The Dog known as Murphy grabbed the bone in his mouth as he landed in front of DekaPink he seemed to be happily growling as if he was enjoying gnawing at the bone.

"Good boy." she smiled petting the robot Dog. She stroked his head making him happily whine at the action, "Yosh, good."

"Moka," DekaRed reminded holstering his guns. He pointed his finger at Bogan who was slowly getting back to his feet.

"Oh right, Murphy time for boom boom." DekaPink stated standing back up.

Murphy barked a she jumped up, his front legs unfolding into twin cannons as his back legs folded down and the back section twisted around with it's tail forming a handle and trigger. Which DekaRed grabbed and held up before the others helped support it.

"You know I can hold this myself?" he pointed out.

"This feels right." DekaPink argued.

"Fair enough." DekaRed shrugged off.

"Plus the dog hates you." the others added.

"Did that thing just turn into gun...by biting a bone?" Bogan asked.

"Maybe…" they all stated before shooting him with their sidearms to shut him up.

"Shut up...I'm a cat person!" DekaRed countered to the argument from before. "Murphy let's finish him!"

"Steady...steady…" DekaPink said as they aimed at Bogan.

"Aim…" DekaBlue said as Bogan grumbled.

"Fire!" DekaRed shouted pressing the trigger unleashing twin blasts at Bogan sending him flying off the campus. "Is he dead?" he asked flashing back into GokaiRed.

The others all changed back to Gokaigers as Murphy transformed back to normal mode panting like a normal dog. GokaiPink petting his head gently.

"See you next time."

=BARK= Murphy barked as he ran off again.

"What a strange dog." GokaiBlue noted.

"I think he's cute." GokaiYellow stated.

"Isn't he." Pink nodded.

"At least the only thing he leaks is coolant…" Green nodded.

"Also he's not dead." GokaiPink said, "i can still smell him."

"Ugh great." GokaiRed complained. "So...who wants to kill him raise of hands?" he asked raising his hand.

"Welp captain orders are non voting let's kill him and get back here before the food gets cold." Pink said.

"Are you sure you're not Bipolar Moka-san?" GokaiGreen joked.

"Doc." she said simply.

"I know...shut up." he sighed.

* * *

"Oi oi oi oi Insarn he's losing."

"Don't worry this is perfect."

"Perfect?" Warz, Baizorg and even Damarasu asked.

"I'll test my new invention." she laughed.

"Invention?" Warz asked.

"Don't know Boss."

Isarn then pulled out a device resembling a gun with wires connecting to the control panel of the Prince's command chair; and aimed it at the earth. "Hmmm ahh there he is locked on...and boop."

At that the ship's twin cannons opened up like satellite dishes before unleashing a large beam of energy down to the earth.

* * *

"Damn it woman." GokaiRed groaned.

"Your need to learn to stop picking rock cause it's like punching." GokaiPink said.

"Punches always wins!" he shouted punching a hole in a wall.

"Hai hai…" she sighed.

"Moka, your not gonna win...that's how he got Doc to join." Yellow said as she relaxed a bit.

"Kidnapped." he corrected.

"Well there a difference between me and Doc...I know stuff about Marvelous he never wants you all to know."

"Ohh tell us tell us tell us!" Green said.

"I'll pour salt in every meal from now on making my blood taste bitter if you spill." GokaiRed threatened.

"Meh." she said "...uh oh."

"What...uh oh." they all said seeing the laser shooting at the ground.

"Uhm...is that...we're gonna die by laser fire...or?!" GokaiGreen said slowly.

"It would be the…" GokaiBlue muttered as they saw something big rise up.

"The Oh mega crap option." GokaiRed muttered. "When the hell did they learn to do that?" he asked in curiosity.

"Call the ship call the ship call the ship!" the girls ordered.

"I'm dialing!" GokaiRed said tapping 5501.

 **=GOKAI~GALLEON!=**

At that 5 ropes fell as each of the Gokaigers grabbed one to pull themselves back up to their ship.

"Well we did have practice the big keys on the menu today." Green shrugged.

"All set on my end." GokaiPink said.

"Ready to fly." GokaiBlue smiled.

"All Green!" GokaiGreen joked.

"Good to go!" GokaiYellow added.

"Yosh, all hands battle stations!" GokaiRed ordered.

"Ahaha this is easy one single targ…" Bogan began.

All of a sudden the Gokai-Galleon opened like a Nesting Doll as 4 more machines came out of the red ship.

"Oh...well not that's just not fair." Bogan muttered.

"GokaiJet!" Blue stated flying a jet.

"GokaiTrailer!" Yellow shouted as her vehicle drove along the ground.

"GokaiRacer!" Green smiled racing down the road.

"GokaiMarine." Pink stated as a submarine floated in the air before landing in the water. "Its ok moka the water is outside not in...outside not in." she said turning comms off for a moment to herself. "...phew ok." she breathed in and out before turning comms back on.

"Still have issues with the water?" GokaiRed asked calmly.

"I don't mind trading." GokaiYellow smiled.

"Trust us, we're lucky to be space pirates." GokaiBlue muttered.

"It's alright...I can't swim either." GokaiGreen chuckled.

"Battle plans captain?" GokaiBlue asked.

"Doc and Joe speed around and run interference, keep his aim on you, Moka set up the mines, Luka wait for orders to begin bombardment." GokaiRed ordered spinning the wheel that let him control the Galleon.

"Got it!" Green and Blue nodded as their faster vehicles raced around Bogan while unleashing vulcan fire on him.

"Ah! That tickles! Come here!" he shouted swinging at them with his club. He failed to notice GokaiMarine swim past him as it planted mines around the ground behind him.

"Luka fire!" Red ordered.

"Hai!" Yellow saluted as the Trailer rammed into Bogan's leg making him stumble and fall back onto the mines beginning a series of explosions.

"All guns open fire!" GokaiRed shouted as the cannons on the galleon unleashed blast after blast on Bogan.

Jet, Raver, and Marine all beam unleashing beam fire upon Bogan as well causing even more explosions that slowly enveloped him in a cloud of smoke.

"Is he down?" GokaiYellow asked.

"Doube it." GokaiBlue muttered.

"Back up be ready for the big surprise." GokaiRed Ordered as all 5 slowly backed away from the cloud of smoke.

"What kind of surprise…"

"SURPRISE!" Bogan shouted shooting up as he unleashed missiles on all 5.

"Doc, Joe counter fire now!" GokaiRed ordered as Jet and Racer began shooting their vulcan guns to counter the missiles.

"Captain maybe its time for something with real speed?" GokaiYellow asked.

"Taken Into consideration, okay, everyone, beam cannons fire!" he ordered as all 5 unleahsed beam cannons on Bogan making him stumble back. "Now...Kaizoku Gattai!" he ordered at holding his hand out.

"Roger!" everyone shouted.

The 5 vehicles then lined up. Gokai Trailer and Marine lined up with the thrusters for the Galleon before connecting with a link. Jet and Racer lined up along the sides before connecting to two cannon ports. The Front of the Galleon slowly split open it's bladed beak shooting off into the sky. The Combination slowly tilted till the Trailer and Marine folded and formed into legs, Marine being the right leg and Trailer the left. Racer formed the left arm and Jet the right. The opened section of the Galleon revealed a robot head with a red dome top resembling a pirate bandana

"Going up." Green joked as his cockpit control and chairs rose like an elevator.

"Hmm." Blue nodded as his cockpit did the same.

"Up we go!" Yellow chucked as hers did the same.

"Oh." Pink smiled as once again her cockpit did the same as the others and rose up like an elevator.

GokaiRed tapped his foot as the floor around him flashed with color and the cockpits of his four teammates formed to his left and right. Pink and Blue to his right, and yellow and green to his left. With that the newly formed robot raised it's arms as it grabbed a piece of metal that flew off Jet and formed into a pirate hat. The robot placed the hat on it's head as it's metal face curved into a slight smirk, it then grabbed twin cutlass swords formed from the bladed beak of the Galleon.

"Kasei: GokaiOH!" the Gokaigers shouted as the giant mecha twirl its swords.

* * *

"Ahh Insarn can you make him bigger?" Warz panicked.

"Not without him exploding...but we can give him back up." she explained tapping the gun shaped controller.

GokaiOh faced off with Bogan before two beams hit the ground again.

"Okay who jinxed us this time?" GokaiRed asked.

"More importantly who missed the grun…" everyone then looked at GokaiGreen. "D'Oh!" he said as he was slapped upside the head.

At that three Zugormin stood next to Bogan.

"Okay...4 on 1...hehehe...it's like they knew we wanted test dummies." GokaiRed smirked. "Omai tachi megazord keys!"

"Hai!"

GokaiOh's chest opened as he grabbed a golden key like the Gokaigers

 **=BATTLE FEVER...ROBO!~=**

At that GokaiOh changed suddenly as it became a samurai themed robot. It's black, red, and silver armor glistened as it's Kabuto themed helmet had twin horns. The Robot then pulled up twin kunis from it's legs before slashing at two Zugormin. It then tossed them at the third before punching the Zugormin away.

"This old thing moves really quick."

"Knuckle Punchers!" GokaiBlue ordered spinning his wheel.

BattleFever Robo revealed knuckle dusters as it began punching the two Zugormin before delivering a right cross to Bogan. Who then flipped it over and grabbed its leg.

"Oh no he got our leg what are we gonna...oh yeah…" Green smiled, "Fever Cannon!"

At that the legs bent and opened to reveal cannons as they fired into Bogan's face making him stumble back.

"Good job Doc." GokaiPink smiled.

"Hehe!" he smirked with a V for victory hand sign.

"Denko Ken!" GokaiRed ordered as the robot unsheathed a katana.

"Oh i learn this move in kendo club." GokaiBlue smirked.

"Karatake Wari!" the five shouted as BattleFever Robo slashed the sword unleashing a bright slash as the cut down one of the Zugormin letting him explode.

"Megazord key!"

 **=MUTEKI SHOGUN~=**

The Castle themed Robot of the Kakurangers now took the place of BattleFever Robo. The large Mecha tanked all the Zugormin blasts

"Ahah" Bogan laughed firing and watching it come apart, "ahah just a stupid tric…"

"Now!" GokaiRed voice shouted as five humanoid figures jumped the Zugormin. "Saruder Slicer!" He shouted as his red ape themed mecha launchd a huge shuriken at the zugormin making it stumble back.

"White Kark!" GokaiPink said as the humanoid white mecha attacked the Zugormin by kicking their legs making them stumble down to one knee each it then slapped both upside the head making them stumble back in surprise. "Joe-nii!"

"Logan Shaft!" GokaiBlue shouted as the wolf themed mecha attacked with a staff knocking over one of the Zugormin.

"Kumard Claw!" GokaiYellow shouted as her mecha swung a clawed weapon pulling down the second Zugormin. "Kakurenryu Nippo Kaen rin!" she shouted as it formed a ring of fire to attack the third Zugormin by tossing it and exploding on impact.

"Gammer Bow!" GokaiGreen called out from a black frog Mecha as it fired an arrow at all 3 Zugormin. "Kerokerokero."

"Back together!" GokaiRed ordered.

"Ninja Gattai: Muteki shogun!" they all called out reforming the huge mecha. "Kaen Shogun Ken!" they called out holding up the sword as it ignited with fire before they slashed cutting through the three Zugormin making them explode.

"Well we did two changes as megazords and 3 as rangers now let's even it up for gokaioh." GokaiRed ordered.

"Ahh."

 **=DAIBOUKEN!=**

With that their mecha changed forms and became the GoGo Gattai DaiBouken. The Mcha of the Boukengers. The high tech mecha bumped it's fists together as he stood in front of Bogan.

"Don't think I'll go down easy!" Bogan snapped charging at them as he swung his weapon which DaiBouken blocked with a pickaxe.

"That's not enough for fighting us!" GokaiRed said as they pushed Bogan away.

DaiBouken took out a shovel and combined it with the pickaxe both melding and connecting before they formed into a sword.

"GoGo Sword!" they called out as they slashed Bogan making him stumble back. They slashed again before punching the monster away. "Adventure Drive!" they shouted drawing a silver circle in the air before a compass needle began spinning around before the Mecha slashed it's sword cutting deep into Bogan's chest. Before flashing back into GokaiOh.

"You survive that's good now here your reward!"GokaiRed took out his key as did the others as they inserted them into their controls.

They all twisted the keys in the wheels causing the wheels to spin as LETS GO appeared on them.

"Let's Go! Gokai Star Burst!" they shouted as the chest of GokaiOh opened to reveal a huge cannon, each arm and leg opened hatches as well revealing tons of cannon balls marked with the Gokaiger Jolly Roger. GokaiOh then began to rapidly fire cannon balls. Each one hit with a devastating explosion against Bogan.

Bogan screamed in pain as his body sparked before he finally exploded violently. After a moment GokaiOh closed it's hatches before lowering it's am as if taking a deep breath.

"My twinkie has been avenged…" GokaiRed said before a twinkie was presented to him by Pink, "...how long have you had this?"

"Since the bullet."

"Moka!" he called out as he chased her through the door back into the main room of the ship.

"Ah mou...there they go again." GokaiYellow sighed in annoyance.

"..." Blue and Green made sure the close was clear as they pulled out their own twinkie while flashing back to normal and started eating.

"Eh…" GokaiYellow shrugged reverting to normal as well.

"Moka!" Marvelous shouted as they reverted to normal.

"You never asked if anyone had one!"

"Ahahaha." Navi laughed, "School is fun."

* * *

"Onore onore onore….ugh...i'm going to bed." Warz whined leaving.

"Boss...be sure to eat something. You know how you get going to bed on an empty stomach." Barizorg reminded calmly.

"Hai."

Damarasu waited for the coast to be clear before sighing, "tch these pirates are a bigger nuisances with these...odd copy abilities...Barizorg get me all info you can collect on super sentai."

"Right away." he nodded as he went to one of the computers.

"Insarn, what data did you collect from this little experiment?"

"Ara, asking me to sneak data collection gear into the Action commander and Zugormin, sneaky of you Damarasu-sama." she chuckled.

"I have a duty to the emperor earth enslaved, his son might not be the man his father is yet...but it's my job to guide him to the proper path." he sighed. "I'm sure...one day I'll be able to help him get past his insecurities to his legacy." he nodded simply. "Thank you two for your support."

"Of course i'm happy you can trust us." Isarn bowed.

"Anything for Boss." Barizorg said.

"Still...we should worry, these pirates are young, are either a trained and skilled to an extreme or have lots of power...and the green one." Damarasu stated bluntly. "Not important….speaking of...i need to make a call."

"Very well." the two nodded as the Commander walked off.

This is the story of the Gokaigers many adventures await but what are they really? Who are they find out next time on GOOOOKAIGER!

* * *

 **O.N: whoo hoo!**

 **Z0: We're back!**

 **O.N: we're mad! We're bad~ try and catch that movie quote readers.**

 **Z0: that was fun, and we hope it was enough to get you readers interested.**

 **O.N: We're litterally spending all night on this its 4:50 am on my time i love you readers too much!**

 **Z0: We are obsessed what can we say.**

 **O.N: Don't get me started on what i'm obsessed with buddy, so readers expect chapter two next week after super sentai….2000!**

 **Z0: Indeed, we'll be sure to try and update weekly is possible, because life can be random so that's all there is to say on the subject.**

 **O.N: We'll also begin an omake showing off super sentai that have come. So look forward to that, at the same time we would like to inform you that while we know you have questions please stay with us as we answer them in the story certain questions we'll answer in the intro others are...complex.**

 **Z0: Yes so if you have a question, keep it spoiler free, for example why do this instead of that in a moment of a scene, or etc. Don't Ask us something like how did Moka get there, how did she become the Gokai Pink of this story? Those...those you need to learn by seeing.**

 **O.N: we also ask you pay attention the the guest stars of the legend war prologue you'll be seeing them again sooner than you think*winks at readers* but also me and Z0 will work harder on making more stories because honestly as we did this...we felt...really good.**

 **Z0: Same this has been a lot of fun it felt like the good old days when I was first getting into FanFiction.**

 **O.N: So maybe me and Z0 will revive one of his…*sees dust mountian* old fics and make new ones but we'll do it together damn it come here boy!*hugs Z0* i am never letting go. Go away readers this is private we'll leave you with a preview now leave us!**

 **Z0: Later readers next time.**

* * *

JIKAI~GOKAIGER~

Marvelous: God damn it why is black so popular as casual on this goddamn planet?!

Joe: Maybe humans are just naturally Morbid?

Luka: Black does not work for everyone…

Don: good thing I'm not GokaiBlack…

Moka: where's don going with that girl?

Marvelous: Well Doc...didn't know you had it in you. That's our boy.

Luka: I'm so proud of him.

Joe: Good luck to you Doc.

?: you should know she's gonna enslave him and steal his soul.

Gokaigers: GIVE BACK OUR HAKASE!

Next Time: Lure of the Succubus! Rescue Hakase!

?:Don-chan destroy Akashiya Moka!


End file.
